1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a multi-polar shielded electric interface, particularly a plug-in connection, such as a plug, a socket, a Y-part, T-part, or the like, comprising at least one cable connected (thereto) with a shield, with the interface comprising electric contacts and with the cable comprising conductors to be connected to the electric contacts and a shield surrounding the conductors, leading from the cable to and/or into the interface.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a shielded electric interface, particularly a plug-in connection, such as a plug, socket, Y-part, or the like, comprising at least one electric cable with a shielding connected thereto, with the interface comprising electric contacts and with the cable with the electric contacts comprising conductors/bunched conductors to be connected and a shielding surrounding the conductors, particularly an interface, which is produced according to the method of the invention.
The term “electric interface” shall be understood in the widest sense of the word. Here, it may represent for example a single or multi-polar shielded plug-in connection or a so-called Y-connection or T-connection and/or an appropriate connection part. In order to realize a shielding as good as possible regularly a 360°-shielding of the housing is required, for example by way of a shielding bunched conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, there are various options to provide the most different interfaces and/or plug-in connections with sufficiently good shielding, in particular, for plugs with complicated geometries. For example, in angular plugs, T-connectors and Y-splitters the realization of a 360° shielding to be transferred from the cable to the interface is extremely cumbersome and thus expensive in the production and/or the completion of the interface.
In practice most various interfaces are known, for example in the form of plugs. Here, merely as examples, reference is made only to WO 2008/061572 A2 or DE 20 2007 005 264 U1. WO 2006/005398 A1 shows the complicated manner how a bunched conductor is transferred to the plug-in connection. The same applies for EP 0 412 412 A1.
Analyzed alone, it is known from DE 103 50 763 A1 to produce coax cables with angular plug-in connections with the cable connected to the actual plug-in connection being inserted in a cavity of an injection mold describing a 90°-arch and being surrounded by a thermoplastic material in an injection molding process. Any shielding must be inserted into the actual plug-in connection prior thereto and here be fastened in a conventional fashion. This is expensive.
Regularly, half-shells are provided to form the plug-in housing, with the actual cable chamber being at least partially injection molded. The shield contacting occurs regularly by way of crimping, clamping, or soldering the exposed, wire-woven shield to the housing and/or to a separate shielding sheath.
The electric contacting as well as the contacting of the shielding frequently occurs via punched or bent parts, for example with integrated crimping claws, which are bent by 90° in order to realize a bent plug. Frequently it is necessary to solder seams of the respective housing parts developing here in order to achieve a sufficiently conductive connection and simultaneously sufficient stability.
From practical applications it is already known to use shrink wrap with metallization layers around a shielding. Additionally, adhesive copper tapes are used, which are later (coated by way of) injection molding.
The interfaces of prior art, particularly plug-in connections, are primarily problematic with regards to the production, because it is extremely expensive and complicated to realize a shielding for a cable guided into the interface, to complete and/or assemble the components in an appropriate fashion. The production method is cumbersome and thus expensive, particularly when the interfaces represent miniaturized interfaces in the form of minute plug-in connections.